Iggy Koopa x Reader
by MushhBlueKoopalings
Summary: This is a very sexual detailed story of Iggy Koopa and the "Reader"


This will be a VERY SEXUAL STORY about the reader x Iggy Koopa, as they both reveal their love for each other. By the way if you don't know what "(y/n)" means it means "Your name."

 _ **Iggy Koopa x girl Reader**_

On a typical Friday night around 11:30 pm, (y/n) was laying down in her bed playing Mario kart 8. As she plays the game her phone rings confused at who would be calling her at this time of night. Since she was playing single player she paused the game and quickly got up and grabbed her phone.

Her best friend Iggy Koopa was calling. She quickly swipe the screen and put the phone up to her ear. "Hey Iggy!" "Hey (y/n)!" "What's up Iggster?" "Oh I just wanted to see if you could come over to my castle for a couple of days, have fun and just hang out, since Bowser said it's okay. (y/n) starts to blush as she realizes she would be spending a few nights just with Iggy. "Of course Iggy, I would love too!" "Awesome so I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget anything!" Iggy said as he giggled. "Okay byeee!"

Her heart slightly beating faster and her face bright tomato red as she hangs up the phone. "Omg… I get to finally spend time with Iggy." Hopefully I can talk to him about how I really feel. The next day (y/n) packs her things she would need for a few days and quickly heads over there wasting no time. She arrives at the Koopalings castle where she is greeted by Larry and Ludwig Koopa.

"Well hello there you must be Iggy's best friend, he always talks about you so much." They both said smiling. (y/n) smiled and started to blush again. She didn't want to be embarrassed so she quickly said hi and ran inside the castle. As soon as she opened the door she ran right onto Iggy pushing him on his back while (y/n) was laying on top of him. "Ohh…well…hello (y/n)." Iggy said smiling in (y/n) eyes. "Omg... I'm so sorry Iggy I just ran in but hello!" (y/n) said still blushing as they both got up and tightly hugged each other.

All of the other Koopalings greeted (y/n) and left the castle to go outside leaving (y/n) and Iggy by themselves in his room playing video games. "I have to tell him…This is a perfect opportunity to express my true feelings for him." She said nervously. Iggy noticed (y/n) fingers were shaking a lot and making them lose the game. He looks at (y/n) and noticed she was shaking nervously. "Um…(y/n) are you okay?" "Do you need to talk to me about something?" "You know I'm here for you." "Iggy I have to talk to you about something and I need to get it out right now." "Okay (y/n) I'm listening". "Iggy I...I like you… like I have feelings for you, anytime you're around or I think about you I get so happy, fuzzy, and warm inside."

"I dream about us being together happily... I only have these feelings for you and nobody else." Silence approached as Iggy gasped as he stared at (y/n) eyes. (y/n) face was red, embarrassed that Iggy wouldn't feel the same way. Iggy stood up in front of (y/n) and hugged her tightly. "I like you too beautiful." Excitement burst inside of her as she was filled with joy and happiness. "I've always liked you too... I just didn't know how to tell you." They continued to express each other feelings and play games until night time falls as Iggy drifted off to sleep while (y/n) was on the living room couch.

She kept tossing and turning, as she tried to sleep but couldn't so she decided to walk to Iggy's room quietly to see if he's sleeping or up doing something. (y/n) walked up to Iggy's door and slowly opened the door leaving a crack. She looked over to Iggy and saw him masturbating! (y/n) stood there frozen and continued to watch Iggy and she noticed her panties felt funny. She stuck her fingers inside her panties and noticed how wet she was.

She slowly rubbed her soft clit, circling it and using her wetness as lube while she watched Iggy. She softly moaned getting horny as her nipples got hard and her pussy gets more soaking wet, but she knew she had to stop and walk inside since she was in the hallway. She knocked first even though the door was cracked and slowly opened it.

Iggy jumped and quickly put the covers over his hard dick trying to hide it. "Oh hey (y/n), your still up"? "Yeah I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to just come talk to you." She sits on the bed next to him while Iggy tries his hardest to not show his hard erection. "Hey Iggy I'm cold so I'm going to get under the covers with you." Iggy tried to stop her hands from pulling the covers but she kept pulling while laughing. She pulled the covers and right then and there she saw Iggy's hard dick in her face.

"Omg Iggy I'm sorry I didn't kno...… "It's fine". He said blushing. "Umm so Iggy what were you masturbating too". Iggy eyes opened wide as he looked at her. "Well… I guess I can be honest with you… I was thinking about me eating out your wet pussy". (y/n) bit her lip with excitement. "Oh Really"? "Well maybe that could happen". She said slowly moving her hand towards his dick.

Iggy knew were this was leading so he smiled and completely moved the covers revealing his hard long dick. She grabbed his hard dick putting it in front of her face. "Omg Iggy... you're so big". She put the tip inside her mouth circling her tongue on the head. Sliding her mouth up and down the shaft while he was thrusting his hips back and forth. He could feel her warm mouth and saliva sliding on his tip, it was amazing. "You're so hard, I can barely fit you all the way in my mouth". She said sexually.

Iggy groaned and grabbed her head with his hands. "Come on baby I know you can do it". He slowly pushed her head back down on his hard dick. He continued to moan and grunt while his climax build up. He finally released and shot his hot cum inside (y/n) mouth, swallowing every bit off it. (y/n) held his big thick cock in her mouth, gently licking the head, licking up the remaining cum. "Omg (y/n) that was fantastic". Iggy said with his cock still in her mouth. (y/n) licked him cleaned and said, "Glad you enjoyed it".

Iggy pulled off her shirt exposing her naked bare tits. "You have beautiful tits sweetheart". (y/n) blushed more teasing him with her tits in his face. He squeezed her soft tits and softly pinched her hard nipples while she moan on top of him. He made her take off her pants and panties as he noticed she has completely wet. "Can I see that beautiful pussy of yours"? (y/n) turned around showing him her ass and soaking wet dripping pussy.

"You want me to lick it don't you baby"? "Yesss please Iggy I'm so horny I want you so bad". Iggy didn't waste no time and pulled her hips towards him. Placing his hands on her tight shapely ass, He stuck his tongue out licking her pink clit. "Omg…this feels so good Iggy…please keep going ohhh Iggy". Iggy replied "Mmm hmm", as he stuck his tongue in her deeper. He spread her pussy lips apart and licked all inside her tasting her sweet warm wetness. (y/n) moaned louder grabbing the bed sheets from pleasure as her body shakes.

Iggy continued to lick then finally he was full of lust and ready to fuck (y/n) wet pussy. She got on top of him and rubbed her pussy lips back and forth between his dick. She kept rubbing up and down until Iggy couldn't take it no more. Iggy thrust his cock into (y/n) tight pussy. (y/n) let out a loud moan as she felt Iggy's hard dick halfway inside of her. Iggy started to pump his cock in and out of her tight wet hole.

Her eyes shut tightly as her tits bounced up and down. Iggy didn't last long and was ready to cum. "Baby I'm about to cum…uhhhhh"! He grunted as he pulled out and came on her ass. He came harder and longer than he ever had as she too had a massive orgasm like never before. She opened her eyes breathing heavily. They both kissed while his cock was still inside her. She slid off his dick and laid next to Iggy. "Omg baby that was amazing". "Definitely" She said smiling at Iggy. For that night they both decided to lay in the bed cuddling while Iggy arms were wrapped around (y/n) stomach. They both fell asleep from the amazing night they had, but many more to come…


End file.
